


Nightcloud's Grief

by PlayerTwoArty



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But she's still the best, Crowfeather is better, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kits, Leafpool is a jerk, M/M, Nightcloud is a child, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Squirrelflight is silent a lot, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoArty/pseuds/PlayerTwoArty
Summary: What if Leafpool hadn't given her kits to Squirrelflight? What if something else had happened.... And a WindClan cat got involved, or even two? What will happen when Nightcloud's pregnancy goes South, but a remarkable offer appears?





	1. WindClan and ThunderClan

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

WindClan

Leader-Onestar-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Ashfoot-gray she-cat with white-flecked blue eyes  
Apprentice, Leafpaw

Medicine cat-Barkface-dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a short tail

Warriors  
Crowfeather-gray-black tom with blue eyes

Wedfoot-gray tom with dark face, ears, legs, and tail  
Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Tornear-gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Willowpaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Emberfoot-pale ginger tom with a darker face, ears, legs, and tail

Gorsetail-pale gray-and-white she-cat

Tawnyfur-golden-brown she-cat

Apprentices  
Willowpaw-gray she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw-very dark ginger tabby tom with glossy fur and amber eyes

Weaselpaw-ginger tom with white and blue eyes

Queens  
Nightcloud- black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, darker paws, and a white tipped-tail

Whitetail-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Onestar's kit, Heatherkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; one quarter moon)

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits, Harekit, a brown-and-white tom, Antkit, a light brown tom with a darker stripe down his back, white paws, and a darker tail-tip, and Kestrelkit, light brown tabby tom with a darker tail, white cheeks, muzzle, chest, front paws, and yellow eyes. One half moon)

Elders

Morningflower- lovely old very dark brown she-cat with beautiful orange and red markings

Rushtail-brown tabby tom

Darkfoot-gray tom with darker legs, tail, ears, and muzzle (a rogue, but got accepted into WindClan. He and an unknown she-cat had Webfoot, Ashfoot, and Morningflower.)

ThunderClan

Leader-Firestar- ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy-Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Berrypaw (cream tom with amber eyes)

Medicine cat-Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw (small gray-and-white she-cat)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cats

Cloudtail-white tom

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Whitepaw (White she-cat with green eyes)

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom with green eye

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray tom with faded darker spots, and dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Birchpaw (brown tabby tom)

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Mousepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Spiderleg-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens  
Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with dark flecks and green eyes

Daisy-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Brackenfur's kits, Cinderkit, a gray tabby she-cat, Honeykit, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Poppykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders  
Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby with black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	2. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and cats outside Clans

RiverClan

Leader-Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy-Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat-Mothwing- small, dappled, golden tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors  
Blackclaw-smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Beechpaw (light brown tom)

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Ripplepaw (dark gray tabby tom)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens  
Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat (Mother to Minnowkit, a dark gray-and-white she-cat, Pouncekit, a ginger-and-white tom, and Pebblekit, a gray tom)

Elders  
Heavystep-thickset brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader-Blackstar-white tom with black paws

Deputy-Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat green eyes

Medicine cat-Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors  
Oakfur-small brown tom  
Apprentice, Ratpaw (brown tom)

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Ivypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Snowpaw (White she-cat)

Queens  
Tallpoppy-brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Marshkit, a gray-brown tom, Applekit, a mottled brown she-cat with green eyes, and Toadkit, a dark brown tom)

Elders  
Boulder-lithe gray tom

Cats outside Clans

Jay-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Breezy-black-gray she-cat

Raven-pure white tom with black ears and underbelly

'Mask'-gray she-cat with a darker mask (nicknamed 'Mask' by WindClan)


	3. Prologue

A sleek blue-gray she-cat paced anxiously. "Why would Leafpool have kits?" She fretted, "She has caused many cats pain and grief by running away with Crowfeather and then running back to her Clan. She will cause pain by letting these kits live!"

A ragged she-cat brushed her matted tail on the blue cat's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "These kits must and will be raised in ThunderClan. You know Leafpool will make the right decision." The blue she-cat jumped back and hissed, "How do you _know_ that!? Leafpool _failed_ StarClan by even _agreeing_ to be Crowfeather's mate!"

_____ _

_____ _

"No, she didn't!" The ragged she-cat hissed at the words, "You have to admit these kits must be raised in ThunderClan," The dark gray she-cat snarled at her former mentor, her dark gray pelt bristled with fury. "No, they don't!"

A pretty silver plumy-tailed tabby murmured, "Maybe they shouldn't," she started, "It would save many cats much grief and rage if they aren't." A black-and-white tom lifted his long tail, "Maybe they should go to another Clan." The blue she-cat hissed at him, her blue eyes flashing.

"Many of the kits won't survive in WindClan. Nightcloud's whole litter might die, and Heatherkit's sick. WindClan can take them." The blue she-cat nodded, her eyes shining with thoughtfulness, but also reluctance. "It could work. But the question is, how can we get them to WindClan?" The sleek gray she-cat raised her tail. "Maybe we could send an omen. To Crowfeather or to Leafpool, or even Barkface."

"Crowfeather is learning about his kits as we speak. We must try to send an omen to Nightcloud. And to Squirrelflight. And Barkface. They need to know." The black-and-white tom nodded. "I'm going to tell Barkface."

With that, the tom turned, leaving the she-cats in silence as they wondered 'will this work?'

\---

Barkface wove his way through the thick, withered heather, shaking his fur when he emerged, covered with rotting heather. He just caught a whiff of half-remembered scent, when Tallstar paced out of fresh heather, his star-lit paws making no imprint on the grass.

The tom purred as Barkface bounded up to him, feeling seasons younger. Tallstar thrust his nose into the medicine cat's short, thick brown fur. The two toms stared for a few moments, before Tallstar spoke.

"I have something to show you." He spun around, and darted through the heather, leaving Barkface to scramble behind him.

Tallstar lead the brown-pelted tom to a leaf. A simple leaf. It had three points, and was colored a beautiful red, gently serrated softly in the sides. Then, to Barkface's shock, it changed, bursting into an orange flame, then dying out. In its place, were three objects still despite the slowly accelerating wind. A small holly leaf, sharp and green, a tuft of golden fur, a lion's, Barkface assumed, and a blue-gray feather of a jay.

_"You will lead the cats of misfortune, so the stars may outshine the dark _," Tallstar words echoed, and the tall tom began to fade.__

The tom faded, leaving the brown tom scared and alone, while the holly was swept away by the howling wind.


	4. Nightcloud's Better Life

_"Hey," mewed the black warrior, Crowfeather. His blue eyes were warm with affection. He brushed his tail down Nightcloud's side, and she felt her heart melt. They'd grown close soon after Crowfeather's ill-planned runaway with Leafpool._

_Nightcloud purred in greeting. "Want to hunt?" He asked. His eyes flashed with nervousness. "Sure!" She accepted._ I want to do everything with you, Crowfeather _, Nightcloud thought, looking at Crowfeather's sleek, long-legged body, his curved flanks, perfect for running, and his sky-colored eyes._ His _eyes. The eyes that always filled with affection when he saw her. She brushed her fur to his, and he purred with a look of content._

_The black warriors lead Nightcloud to the RiverClan-WindClan border, closer to a small patch of woodland. He purred when he saw Nightcloud still following. She smelled hare._ My favorite _, Nightcloud thought. Had Crowfeather taken her there on purpose?_ Yes _, she decided,_ he did _. Nightcloud licked Crowfeather's shoulder, and he purred. He stretched out on the grass beside Nightcloud. He licked her underbelly, grazing his tongue over the soft fur. She licked his ear._

_Crowfeather looked away from Nightcloud, and gave narrow eyes at ThunderClan's territory. Nightcloud could just make out a lithe light brown tabby from across the lake. Nightcloud stiffened. "Crowfeather," She murmured, "Yes, Nightcloud?" He asked. "Do you regret running away with Leafpool?" He looked at her sadly. "Yes," He murmured, "everyday."_

_"Why?" Nightcloud asked. "didn't you love her?" Crowfeather smiled at her. "No, and I never did. I thought I loved her, but I now that the right she-cat for me was here in WindClan. I don't know how I didn't notice her."_

_His words took Nightcloud's breath away. "So who do you love....?" She asked. Crowfeather purred and licked her chin. "It's you, Nightcloud. I love you. And I want you now and forever. Please say yes, Nightcloud. I might not get this, a chance where I see a strong, beautiful she-cat like you, and recognize her."_

_"Of course..." She breathed._

_Crowfeather pressed his muzzle to Nightcloud's._

_"Thank you,"_

__•~•~•~•~•_ _

Nightcloud opened her amber eyes. She was greeted by a bright sun. _It's sun-high!?_ She thought, jumping out of her shared nest with Crowfeather. Her mate's slightly stale scent made it apparent that he'd already left the nest. She knew every cat knew she was expecting Crowfeather's kits, but she didn't let that excuse her for sleeping in. She staggered out of the den, her swollen belly swinging under her. Crowfeather was by the fresh-kill pile, talking sternly to Weaselpaw. The apprentice has his ears down and his head ducked.

As Nightcloud walked over, she heard the ending line of the conversation. "...Then you can do the elders ticks!" Weaselpaw nodded, and dragged himself over to the medicine den.

"You really told off Weaselpaw!" Nightcloud mewed to her mate, laying down next to the gray tom. Crowfeather looked at her lovingly. He stretched out next to her. "When did Barkface say the kits were coming?" Nightcloud purred, glancing down at her swollen belly. "In a moon." Crowfeather purred, and pressed his ear to her belly. "Hello, kits." He murmured, "This is your father speaking. I'm telling you to cause as much mischief as you can when you come out." Nightcloud purred and pushed his muzzle away with her paw. "With the way you're going to raise our kits, they might as well have been dogs!"

"I hope you're not causing Nightcloud to much trouble, Crowfeather," a voice purred behind her. Ashfoot had come over to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm not," Crowfeather said in an evil voice, letting out a mock evil laugh. Ashfoot purred at her son, and dragged a hare from the fresh-kill pile and began carrying it to the nursery. Onestar was there, visiting Heatherkit, and his mate, Whitetail. Kestralkit, Harekit, and Antkit were batting heather springs to one another. _The camp's so peaceful..._

Crowfeather plucked a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and the two mates shared the plump mammal. Nightcloud licked her lips, still hungry. Crowfeather looked at her, then his eyes hardened slightly.

"Nightcloud, you need to move to the nursery." His eyes were serious. "You can't keep up with patrols. You need to think of the kits." Nightcloud hissed. "I can keep up with patrols just fine!" Crowfeather sighed. "You need to move into the nursery in a quarter moon. That's final." Nightcloud was about to protest, then stopped. Crowfeather was just looking out for her and for their kits. Nightcloud sighed and nodded, licking Crowfeather's ear. She sighed and curled up next to him as he waited for his patrol. When it came, he licked Nightcloud's cheek lovingly, whispering 'be right back's, and 'I love you's

Nightcloud purred as Crowfeather raced after his patrol. She really was the luckiest cat in WindClan, wasn't she?


	5. Suspicions

Nightcloud had always had suspicions that Crowfeather was still in love with Leafpool. But she'd never mentioned it. She played the 'perfect mate' card, and hoped that he would show the 'perfect father' kind of attitude when he found out she was expecting. She thought he wouldn't. Boy was she wrong.

_Nightcloud crouched by Barkface. The medicine cat was running his paws over her slightly swollen flanks. She was nervous. She didn't think Crowfeather would care from the four tiny kits in her belly. They'd only been mates for a moon. Much to soon to have kits, some cats thought._

_But not Nightcloud._

_Why judge cats for when they had kits?_

_It seemed so shallow! They were still cats, and their kits were still kits, right?_

_Right?_

_Maybe having kits early made them impure. Maybe it stained their innocent paws with impunity, forcing the dirty blood down in future generations forever._

_She squirmed in the clearing. She felt hot and uncomfortable, like the kits were admitting heat constantly._ _Crowfeather was deep in conversation with_ _Owlwhisker and Webfoot. Those ThunderClan scumbags were crossing the border again._ _He noticed her, finishing his conversation to share time with his mate. He came over and licked Nightcloud's cheek in greeting. Crowfeather didn't know what was going to happen to him._

_"Crowfeather.... I'm expecting your kits..." Crowfeather froze for a second, then his eyes blazed with joy. "Oh Nightcloud, this is perfect!" She looked around. No cat had heard._

_"These will be_ WindClan  _kits." Nightcloud felt her soul collapse. These kits meant nothing to Crowfeather. They were only warriors to him. Nothing more._

_"And they will be_ our  _kits. The best kits in WindClan!" Relief swamped through Nightcloud. Crowfeather would love these kits!_

I have everything I want.

•~•~•~•~•

Nightcloud stalked her mate. He was alone, heading to the ThunderClan border with purpose in his paws. She'd silently followed him, and then became suspicious when she realized where he was heading. Alone.

Maybe he was going hunting. But somehow she knew that was not his intent. She followed Crowfeather, the smoky tom never noticing her. He lead her to the border. A rabbit dashed out from a bush, and Crowfeather snapped after it. He stretched his long legs as the rabbit brought him further from the border. He still chased. He caught and killed it with a swift but to the neck.

He plucked up the rabbit and turned to carry it to the ThunderClan border. When they got there, he stuffed the rabbit under some tree roots, and proceeded to catch a shrew and a mouse.

After, he turned to the border, and none other than the ThunderClan medicine cat was there.

Leafpool.

A growl rose in Nightcloud's throat. This was that cat that had snatched away Crowfeather's attention, even if for only a short while. Nightcloud  _hated_ Leafpool. She'd tried to take away Crowfeather.

Crowfeather eyed the medicine cat coldly. "Why did you want me here? I should be in camp, not with some  _ThunderClan_  cat." Leafpool growled. "We needed to talk. I'm expecting kits." Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "If you are, why tell some WindClan cat? Are they mine?" He said, his last words laced with sarcasm.

Leafpool thrust her muzzle under his. "Yes they are! You need to join ThunderClan! Or get me into WindClan! You need to be a father to these kits!" Crowfeather stared at the she-cat in disbelief. "Nightcloud's expecting my kits! Her kits need a father!"

"You don't even love her!"

"Yes I do! I love her more than I ever thought I loved you!"

Leafpool gasped in shock, and looked at Crowfeather like he had told her to jump into the lake. Which he should have, Nightcloud thought.

"Leafpool, I don't care about your kits. I care about Nightcloud's kits, and Nightcloud's alone. Not your kits."

"Coward!" With that, Leafpool leapt at Crowfeather, her claws out. She slashed at his black muzzle, and Crowfeather dodged, scrambling away with a scratched forehead. He hissed at Leafpool, but didn't attack her.

Nightcloud crouched closer to the ground. She didn't want them to notice her.

Crowfeather growled. "I'll tell Barkface. Maybe he has a solution." Leafpool looked like she was about to protest, but nodded and walked away.

When they got far enough away, Nightcloud leapt from in front of Crowfeather. He hissed his shock, but his eyes softened when he saw his mate. He didn't know what was coming.

"I saw you with Leafpool." Nightcloud said flatly. Crowfeather sighed. "So you know. She asked me to meet with her at the last gathering. I don't love her, Nightcloud. I love you." Nightcloud looked at him sternly. "Are you sure?" she asked nervously. Crowfeather nodded. "Of course. Now come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" She called. "We have to tell Barkface. He can help." Crowfeather said. Nightcloud nodded.

Time •~•~•~•~• Skip

"...And now Leafpool is expecting my kits." Crowfeather explained. Barkface seemed unsurprised, to Nightcloud's wonder. The brown tom sighed.

"Not too long ago, I received a prophecy." Crowfeather narrowed his eyes at Barkface. The medicine cat seemed unconcerned with the blue eyes glaring at him. The medicine cat cleared his throat. " _You will help the cats of misfortune, so the stars may outshine the dark,_ " Crowfeather's eyes widened. "StarClan told you that?" He whispered. Barkface nodded.

"Nightcloud, I'm worried about your kits. You should rest." She nodded. " I'll ask Leafpool if she has any ideas!" Nightcloud nodded, curling up into her nest in the nursery. Crowfeather laid beside her, and the last thing Nightcloud was aware of was Crowfeather's sweet scent beside her.


	6. No Replacement

It had been a half-moon since Barkface had told them about the prophecy, and Nightcloud's belly had grown a lot since then. She couldn't lay comfortably, and she was hungry. Whitetail and Dewspots said this was normal, but Nightcloud hardly heard them. She had something else on her mind.

_Nightcloud waited silently for Crowfeather. She sighed. What should have been a healthy litter was slowly turning to torture for Nightcloud and Crowfeather as their kits chances of living decreased._ _It was painful. But she had other things to worry about now. Crowfeather was with Leafpool. They were talking about the kits. But they were taking forever. Crowfeather suddenly waltz into camp, two mice and a_ _lapwing_ _in his jaws. He walked over to_ _Nightcloud, making a quick detour to the fresh-kill pile, and dropping the_ _lapwing_ _in it. He raced over to Nightcloud, the mice swinging from his jaws._

_She looked at him for a moment. Then she crouched and bit into the mouse. The two cats shared prey silently. Nightcloud finished her prey and_ _eyed_   _her_   _mate. He stood and flicked his tail for her to follow._ _They trekked out the camp entrance, and squeezed himself into a gorse bush. Nightcloud followed, the_ _sharp thorns_ _pricking_ _her pelt. She slipped deeper in._

_"What_ _did Leafpool say?" Crowfeather sighed and cleared his throat. "She said she could think of one solution."_

_"What?"_

_"You take the kits."_

_Nightcloud was silent for a moment. Then she spoke, pelt bristled and her eyes shining with fury_

_"WHAT!?"_

_Crowfeather winced at her loud words. He gently pressed his fur to Nightcloud's, but she jerked back. "Why can't Squirrelflight take the kits?! They're her kin!"_

_"Squirrelflight already refused. Nightcloud, please, just consider it."_

_"You only want me to take these kits because they're_ Leafpool's!"

_"You and I know that's not true." Crowfeather looked at her seriously._

_Nightcloud stiffened when she realized what she'd said. She spoke stepped forward, and licked Crowfeather's cheek. "I'm sorry," She murmured. Crowfeather_ _twined_ _their tails, and Nightcloud leaned into her mate's side. She appreciated his warmth._

_Nightcloud nodded. "I'll think about it." She mewed. Crowfeather looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, my love." He murmured to her._

I'm not replacing my kits,  _she thought silently._

_•~•~•~•~•_

Two days had passed since Leafpool had offered Nightcloud her kits. In just those two days, Barkface had announced that Nightcloud's kits would not survive. Crowfeather and Nightcloud were of course devastated. Cats tried to console them, but the numbness that had consumed Nightcloud's senses never stopped, leaving the young, fiery she-cat a hollow shell of her former self. But still determined to never replace her kits. Never, never, ever. 

The ache in Nightcloud's heart never left. But she carried on. When the news came, she slowly started to participate in Crowfeather's patrols, hunting, but never patrolling.

"Crowfeather! Take Nightcloud and Owlwhisker for patrol!" Ashfoot marched around camp, barking orders. Onestar was with Whitetail again, watching Heatherkit skip around nervously, her pretty blue eyes flitting to the older kits. Only Kestralkit approached her, simply sitting beside the tiny kit instead of talking. Antkit and Harekit could care less as they wreaked havoc on the camp, bumping into cats, knocking over moss. Nightcloud just couldn't help but be amused by the tiny kits.

Owlwhisker trotted up to where the two mates were sitting, looking at Crowfeather expectantly. He looked, then flicked his black tail, leading them to a place near the ThunderClan border. Just as  Nightcloud started to walk away Crowfeather stopped her.

"Have you decided?" He whispered, his eyes soft.

A once, Nightcloud sprang to life, her pelt spiking, and her eyes full of pure hatred.

"Yes, I have! And I say never! I will never take those forbidden slugs!" She shouted, her black pelt fluffed out. Crowfeather took a step back as though his mate's fury had clawed him.

Nightcloud turned, walking back to camp, knowing no cat would care if she came back with no prey.


	7. Last Hope

_"Nightpaw and Crowpaw, runnin' on the moor, gettin' all L-O-V-E-Y!"_

_"Shut up!" Nightpaw snapped at Robinpaw. "I_ do not  _have a crush on Crowpaw!"_

_Her friend smirked. "Whatever you say, Nightpaw," Nightpaw growled in annoyance._ _Robinpaw_ _was the type that squealed whenever you talked to a tom. It was hilarious to see_ _Robinpaw_ _tease other cats about their hunting partners. But when it happened to Nightpaw, she felt like exploding. Mostly because it was true. She did have a crush on Crowpaw. A big one. But he saw her as no more then a friend, a denmate._

_"Nightpaw! Robinpaw! Get your sorry tails over here NOW!"_ _Mudclaw_ _yowled. Nightpaw yelped and scrambled over to him._ _Crowpaw_ _was beside him, along with_ _Nightpaw's_ _mentor, Runningbrook._

_Mudclaw_   _walked away,_ _leaving_ _the cats to scramble after the bad-tempered deputy._

_•~•~•~•~•_

Nightcloud stretched in her nest, her toes touching the soft moss. She sighed sadly. She could hear the bustle of camp, kits laughing, elders talking, warriors making their way in and out of camp. Everyone seemed joyful. Except Nightcloud and Crowfeather.

Nightcloud curled into a tiny ball, laying her head on her paws. She fell asleep almost instantly.

_Nightcloud purred at her silly kit._ _Spiderpaw_ _pounce on a leaf. He swiped in with_ _unsheathed_ _claws, slicing it in two._ _Spiderpaw_ _turned to her. "How was that, Nightcloud?" She purred, hooking a paw around his neck and pulling him closer. "It was perfect," she mewed, licking his forehead._

_"You're sure?" He said, red drops of drool dripping from his mouth._

_"Of course," She laughed, looking at their paws. Blood stained the ground. Nightcloud looked at Spiderpaw, to see her son looking at her curiously. "What's wrong, Mother?" He said, blood dripping from his mouth. She screamed and leapt back, looking at her son in shock. He stepped forward. "Are you okay?" He said looking at her hopefully. Nightcloud stumbled backward several paces._ _Spiderpaw_ _started towards her again, leaving bloody pawprints._

_Nightcloud looked into her son's eyes. Blood and tears now streaked his face, and his fur matted. She could smell the blood that clotted it. "Sp-spiderpaw..."  blood dribbled out of her eyes, obscuring her vision. He walked toward her, fading. But while he was he stumbled closer to Nightcloud._

_She felt claws tear her flank, feeling_ _Spiderpaw_ _spin her around._

_"Is everything alright,_ _**Mother** _ _?"  His eyes were black, with blood-red veins tracing through them. His muzzle and_ _pawprints_ _oozed blood. He twitched. Blood stained his paws and chest as though he'd murdered someone. "Breezpaw and_ _Blackpaw_ _are dead. I killed them,"_ _Spiderpaw_ _said, his head twitching insanely. "Maybe now you'll love me, Mother. We can be happy. We didn't need them. Just like we didn't need Crowfeather," Nightcloud gasped, looking at_ _the_ _kit in horror. "What's wrong? We can be happy now. Just like you always wanted." He frowned. "Aren't you proud?"  Nightcloud continued to gape._ _Spiderpaw_ _snarled. "How dare you!" He leapt at her, and she awoke just before he slit her throat._

Nightcloud woke gasping, and she immediately ran out of the den, leaping over a sleeping Whitetail. She burst out the camp entrance, taking a sharp turn to run to the start to unknown territory. She ran, fast and nimble despite her swollen belly. She ran through WindClan's scent markers, stopping only when she was far away from WindClan.

She glared at the stars as they shone brightly against the dark indigo and blue sky. They cast a dull but beautiful light around Nightcloud. But rage stormed inside her chest. She growled at the sky.  _What did I do to deserve this?!_  She thought

"What did I do to deserve this, StarClan!"


	8. Is It Too Late To Say I Was Wrong

Nightcloud looked desperately over the ThunderClan border. She could see the two disappearing shapes near a small patrol of Rainwhisker, his apprentice, Mousepaw, and Spiderleg. She knew they'd be suspicious if they caught a heavily pregnant queen out of camp.

Nightcloud traveled a bit further down the border. The stream hummed gently beside her, she saw small, silver minnows flipped through the water occasionally.  _How can I get them?_ Nightcloud thought. She looked over to where the stream ended. Cattails shrouded around the stream end, and strong smelling sweet peas mixed with them. Taking a deep breath, Nightcloud dived into the cattails, feeling the strong flowers rubbing against her fur. Quickly looking to make sure no one could see her, Nightcloud dashed out, following Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's faded scent. She ran as fast as she could, and managed to catch up to them.

"Leafpool!" She hissed urgently. Squirrelflight whirled around instead, her pelt fluffed and her claws out. "Nightcloud! What are you  _doing_ here?! You're going to get hurt!" Nightcloud nodded. "I know. But I had to talk to you." Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes for a split second, then she nodded. Leafpool finally turned, regarding Nightcloud with cold amber eyes. Squirrelflight turned swiftly, dashing away. Leafpool waved her tail and ran, leaving Nightcloud to catch up.

When they stopped, it was by a large jasmine bush. It surrounded the air with a strong, sickly sweet scent. Leafpool slipped in, and Squirrelflight nodded at Nightcloud.

Nightcloud felt thoroughly uncomfortable. Between being with a cat that hated her, being in enemy territory, and knowing she'd had to lie to her Clan to get here, it was profoundly unnerving.

Squirrelflight looked at Nightcloud sympathetically, as if she knew of her sister's hatred for the black she-cat. Nightcloud desperately looked anywhere but Leafpool, and she knew the brown tabby was doing the same.

"What did you need to talk about, Nightcloud?" Squirrelflight asked kindly.

Nightcloud worked up her courage. Who knows what their reaction might be when she told them she would take the kits.  _After_ she'd refused. Leafpool already wasn't giving the WindClan queen the kindest looks.

She gulped before starting. "I've changed my mind. I'll take your kits." Leafpool looked at her for a second. Then she exploded.

"Now you decided to help me!? After you said no!? Who do you think you are? You already decided to move in on Crowfeather, you sad excuse for a she-cat!" Leafpool snarled at Nightcloud, crouching with her claws unsheathed. Nightcloud stiffened with fear, but Squirrelflight stepping in. "Stop!"

Leafpool hissed furiously. "Why? She thought she could take Crowfeather from me! She did it because she was jealous! Jealous because Crowfeather loves me! She hates that I'm a better medicine cat than her, that I'll be a better mother, and jealous that Crowfeather loves  _me!"_

Nightcloud stepped away from the raging she-cat. Squirrelflight glared at her sister. Leafpool took a deep breath.

"But if you want these kits, you can take them. They are a curse. One you deserve." Nightcloud bristled at Leafpool's eerie words, but silently cheered.  _These kits will be WindClan's best warriors!_

"We'll meet you by the border in three days. Make an excuse for your Clan by then." Squirrelflight said, leaving Nightcloud impressed by her fast organization. Nightcloud nodded, slipping out of the bush.

"Wait! I'll help you across the border," turning to her sister, she said, "Leafpool, you get back to camp." The light brown tabby she-cat nodded, turning and padding swiftly through the forest. Squirrelflight nodded to her. "Come with me. If anyone finds us, we'll say you crossed over accidentally when you heard a dog."

They ran through the woods safely, no unwanted attention drawn to them. When they got to the border, Squirrelflight bade her farewell, and padded deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Nightcloud flopped into her nest as soon as she got back to camp. No cat had asked her where she'd been, just as she'd expected. Well, no one except Crowfeather.

He slipped into the nursery, laying down next to his mate. "Where were you?" He asked quietly, licking her ears. She sighed and lifted her head. " I went to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. I told her I'll take her kits." Crowfeather purred. "I'm proud of you," he mewed, curling closer around her. She let him, purring as he cleaned her ears of ThunderClan scent.

She felt scared, but for now, she forgot about that, enjoying the time she had with her beloved mate.


	9. The New Beginning

Nightcloud sat in the middle of WindClan camp, cats staring at her. Either their pelts were bristled with shock, or their eyes were watching her as if she'd gone mad. It made her feel uncomfortable.

Onestar narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean you're leaving the Clan?" His pelt was still flat, but Nightcloud could see it rising slowly. His amber eyes were hard.

"O-only for a little while," she mewed nervously. "Just until my kits are born. T-then I'll come back. I just need to be on my own until the kits come." She stumbled over her own words, and she cursed herself for her stuttering.

Onestar looked appalled. "Let a  _queen_ go away from the Clan alone, with no protection, where foxes and badgers can get you?" Onestar mewed, alarmed.

"I can look after myself!" Nightcloud mewed, surprised at Onestar's doubts in her strength.  _I can protect myself just fine! I don't need someone to hold my paw!_

Crowfeather pushed his way through the crowd, horrified. Nightcloud could see that it was fake. She searched his eyes. She could see no other emotion.

"Why would you need to leave the Clan? You're safe here! It's mouse-brained to leave!" Crowfeather's voice had a hint of pain, and maybe a little snarl, but overall it was fake dismay at Nightcloud's 'sudden' idea to leave.

Deep down, even though it was just an act, she knew she would have left the Clan anyway. With her kits dying inside her, she'd rather die in the woods giving birth and getting know them in StarClan. If she did die, she could suckle them in StarClan, teach them the warrior code, raising them to be the smartest, truest cats the Clans has ever seen, even if it was in StarClan.

"I need to be alone. I need to be able to...... To love these kits before they are taken away. I'll bury them in the woods and leave. I'll come back. It won't be forever." Nightcloud could see that most cats had gotten over the initial shock, and were thinking about what she'd said.

"Onestar, if I may speak." Nightcloud craned her neck to see Gorsetail, the newest warrior. "I believe we should do a vote. We collect pebbles for everyone in WindClan except the kits. Then we vote." Onestar narrowed his eyes at Gorsetail before nodding. "Fine. Willowpaw, Leafpaw, go collect the pebbles." The two apprentices scrambled away to collect the rocks, coming back a few moments later. Nightcloud watched from the middle of camp as everyone scuffled over to the Tallrock. 

"Go outside the nursery if you want Nightcloud to stay. Go to the entrance if you want her to leave." Onestar leapt down from the Tallrock, scooped a pebble in his jaws, and dropped it just outside the nursery. Ashfoot blinked sympathetically at Nightcloud, walking her rock over to the camp entrance. "A queen knows what's best." She'd whispered to Nightcloud as she passed.

Barkface, Morningflower, and Crowfeather all set their stones beside Ashfoot's, and Nightcloud felt relieved until she saw Webfoot, his apprentice, Leafpaw, and Tornear all setting their rocks for her to stay. Willowpaw, Gorsetail, and Emberfoot all joined Nightcloud's side.

Owlwhisker looked at Nightcloud's side disapprovingly, and quickly, joined by his mate, Dewspots, and Whitetail joined Onestar's side. Weaselpaw joined Onestar's side. Darkfoot lead Rushtail and Tawnyfur to Nightcloud's side, dropping their pebbles.

Swiftly, Barkface padded forward, counting the votes with satisfaction. "Nightcloud wins with nine votes!" Cheers rose from Nightcloud's side, and she had to breath deeper to keep herself from falling over.

Onestar returned to the Tallrock. "Nightcloud, if you are willing, you will leave at sunset tonight," Nightcloud nodded eagerly. The sooner she left, the better. Crowfeather slipped beside her, purring softly, although Nightcloud knew he was straining to keep it quiet.  He pressed his nose to her cheek. She breathed in his sweet scent. "Tell the other's I'm hunting," He mewed, "I'll go tell Squirrelflight and Leafpool," Nightcloud nodded, and Crowfeather slipped out of camp. Whitetail and Dewspots came up to Nightcloud.

"We hope your trip goes well," Whitetail mewed, "And when you come back, you can be a warrior again. I envy you, Nightcloud. It's hard being cooped up in the nursery." Nightcloud smiled and Whitetail.  _How can she envy me? My kits will die!_  Dewspots simply pressed her nose to Nightcloud's shoulder. "I wish you luck," She mewed. Nightcloud purred her thanks. The two she-cats moved on, dusting the stones away from the nursery. Onestar brushed his tail against her shoulder before following his mate toward the nursery. Ashfoot brushed her nose against her cheek. "May StarClan light your path." Nightcloud nodded, feeling choked. If she died, she would never see Ashfoot again. "Thank you." Ashfoot simply purred, turning to leave.

Barkface waved his tail at her near the medicine den, and she quickly padded over to him. "Here," He meowed, "Traveling herbs." Nightcloud nodded, bending over to eat the bitter herbs. She gagged at the strong taste. Barkface pressed his nose to her's, murmuring, "Good luck, Nightcloud," She nodded her thanks, pushing her way out the medicine den just was Crowfeather appeared through the entrance. He had a rabbit hanging from his jaws.

Nightcloud pushed her way over to him, brushing her cheek against his jaw. He dropped the rabbit and purred. "Leafpool and Squirrelflight are at the border. We'll eat quickly, and I'll walk you to them." Nightcloud nodded, purring when Crowfeather licked her eat affectionately. He settled down next to the rabbit. "Let's eat," he mewed taking a bite of rabbit, Nightcloud following suit. They finished quickly. As they left, cats shouted goodbyes and good lucks.

They got to the border swiftly, Leafpool waiting. Squirrelflight was about three fox-lengths away from her sister, shuffling her paws impatiently. Leafpool leapt up when she saw Nightcloud. "Nightcloud, Crowfeather," She mewed, although her eyes were guarded.  _Is she still jealous?_ Nightcloud thought,  _She and Crowfeather were moons ago._ But deep down, Nightcloud was worried Leafpool would never get over the jealousy that plagued her, no matter what Nightcloud did.


	10. The New Beginning, part two

Nightcloud brushed her nose to Crowfeather's muzzle, although she felt uncomfortable with Leafpool's amber eyes burning into his back. She could feel Crowfeather's heart rate was as fast as her's. She could feel his fear. "Be safe," He breathed in her ear, "Remember, I love you. So don't you dare die,"

Nightcloud purred, "Don't worry; I'll be fine." Crowfeather nuzzled her cheek. "Don't be a mouse-brain for me," Nightcloud glared lovingly at him before licking his cheek, "I will. Goodbye, Crowfeather. I love you," Crowfeather purred, licking her ears, "I love you too. Travel safe," he turned to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying, "Good luck," 

Then, they set out, leaving Crowfeather behind.

•~•~•~•~•

Crowfeather watched as Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight padded swiftly away. They walked with a swiftness only cats trying to escape something would use.

He remembered the day Nightcloud had told him she was expecting kits. It was and still is the best day of his life. This happiness he felt when she told him was only rivaled by the day she'd agreed to be his mate.

Compared to Leafpool, it was  _nothing_ compared to the wave of emotion he'd felt when Leafpool was expecting. Nothing. The rage and self-hatred was the strongest emotion he'd ever felt.

But now Crowfeather felt a strong wave of pain splash through him. Watching his mate walk away from him with a very high chance of death was terrible. He felt guilty. Nightcloud was so strong. She was walking away with a likely chance of death but all she did was put on a brave face.

Crowfeather turned away, beginning to make his way back to WindClan camp. He sniffed, the scent of rabbit and lapwing coming to him. He looked around sharply, crouching in the grass when a large pale brown hare poked its head out from the grass. He stalked forward slowly, his paws making no sound on the springy grass. The hare froze, its head shooting up. Crowfeather froze. 

 The hare suddenly took off, and Crowfeather sprinted after it. The hare turned sharply, but the black tom ran breezily after it, leaping up and pining the hare and nipping it sharply in the neck. Scooping it in his jaws, he looked around. The ThunderClan border wasn't far away. Crowfeather swore he saw Nightcloud.

He turned away, knowing his mate was in good paws. But even with that thought, he knew he would miss her, until she returned to where she belonged, right by his side.

•~•~•~•~•

Nightcloud walked swiftly with Leafpool by her side, Squirrelflight trudging behind them. The ginger she-cat stubbed her paw earlier, but she'd insisted on continuing. Nightcloud flinched every time the scent of fox drifted up to her nose. Two heavily pregnant queens and an injured warrior. What a great group ready to fight a fox.

Nightcloud leaped over a tree stump after Leafpool, Squirrelflight still bringing up the rear. She felt uncomfortable in the dense, lichen scaled trees. Their trunks were silvery and withered, and they let in the chill of leaf-bare. Nightcloud glared at an elderberry bush as a root snared her paw. Squirrelflight was at her side in an instant, gently untangling her paw. "Thank," Nightcloud puffed, and Squirrelflight simply shrugged. She felt odd. Her belly, while heavy, per normal, felt as if it was filled with rocks. Lifeless, still, unmoving. She panted, exhausted. Nightcloud peered at the sky through the enclosed trees. The sun was starting to disappear in favor of the moon, casting a yellow-silver light over everything, letting shadows blend into her black pelt. She looked at the green eyes for a second, uninterested, before her heart stopped.

She whirled around, staring at where the eyes had been. Nothing. From where she waited at the top of the hill, Squirrelflight gave her a strange look. Nightcloud shook herself mentally, leaping over a small collection of rocks.  

Leafpool waited impatiently across a creek, her tail flicking. Her amber eyes flashed as Nightcloud came into view. She turned, walking away swiftly. Squirrelflight paused, waiting for Nightcloud. Precariously, Nightcloud padded over a tree suspended over it, her huge belly swinging under her, unbalancing the black she-cat. Squirrelflight quickly hopped on too, swaying the tree slightly. Just as she made it halfway, her paws slipped, flinging her over the tree. Squirrelflight leapt forward, and Leafpool gasped from a few feet away. Squirrelflight's claws dug into Nightcloud scruff, but the black she-cat yelp as her scruff ripped away from Squirrelflight's claws, flinging her into the river.

Nightcloud thrashed and screamed underwater, desperately trying to swim to the surface. Her chest tightened, and her head spun. She clawed toward the surface, but her thrashing seemed to sink her further. Suddenly, claws dug into her shoulders, and teeth sunk somewhat lightly into her neck.

The cat hauled the thrashing Nightcloud to the surface. Their heads broke the surface, and the teeth released her neck to gasp for breath. "Stop thrashing!" The cat yowled, kicking out to swim towards Leafpool and Squirrelflight, who were waiting, horrified and anxious on the shore. Nightcloud went limp, but wondered if she was helping the cat or dragging her down.

When they reached within a foot of the shore, Squirrelflight and Leafpool rushed forward, quickly helping the cat drag Nightcloud to the shore. 

Nightcloud was on the brink of unconsciousness by the time they reach the shore. She just managed to stumble away from the water. She could hear Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and hero cat walking around her. Leafpool prodded her roughly, before churning her paws on Nightcloud chest. She gagged, and began to cough up large amounts of water. Spitting out the last bit, she opened her eyes. A black she-cat with green eyes looked at Nightcloud, concerned. Nightcloud gasped as spasms racked her body, and something flashed through her vision: This cat, looking at a cat exactly like her, only younger. Then it was gone. And Nightcloud could hear what the cat was saying. 

"Anyway, I know where we can shelter. I've lived here for a few moons." Her voice was intimidating. "Yes, please! Thank you!" Leafpool gasped. They were a foot away, and Nightcloud became aware of Squirrelflight pressed against her. "We're going to shelter tonight, Nightcloud." She murmured. She shoved her nose under Nightcloud's shoulder, shoving the she-cat up. Nightcloud leaned against the ginger she-cat. Leafppol immediately fussed over the marks on Nightcloud neck and shoulders. "Do they hurt? Are you cold? Weak?" Nightcloud shook her head, "N-no," She said, coughing as her throat burned. Leafpool gave her a sharp look, but settled for licking her shoulders and neck as the cat started to lead them away. 

"Wait, what's y-your name?" Nightcloud asked, coughing violently."No talking until your throat heals." Leafpool mewed quickly. The she-cat smiled. "I'm Breezy." She mewed. Nightcloud nodded, opening her mouth, earning her a sharp glare from Leafpool.

Quickly they made it to a tree. But in the middle was a gaping hole, leaving a large space of them the stay in. In the corner lay a robin that looked hard and cold. Breezy noticed her staring. "I found it in the snow a few days ago, but I haven't eaten it. You and Leafpool share, if you want." Nightcloud shook her head. Her heart ached for home. She wanted to be home, gossiping with Whitetail and Dewspots, watching her mate enter camp. 

Crowfeather. The thought of her mate made her even more homesick. She shook it off as Breezy spoke again, "Can you handle being with Leafpool? Squirrelflight and I are going hunting." Leafpool nodded. Nightcloud nodded, curling up at the back of the tree cave. Leafpool laid just a few inches away. The back she-cat nodded, and she and Squirrelflight left.

"Do you miss Crowfeather?" Nightcloud jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to Leafpool. "Yes," She admitted. "Very much." Leafpool studied her for a moment, "Nightcloud, I'm..." Nightcloud looked at Leafpool strangely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a jealous excuse for a she-cat, I'm sorry for being so terrible to you, I-I'm sorry for-" Nightcloud brushed her tail over Leafpool's muzzle. She pressed her nose to Leafpool's.

"I forgive you,"  


	11. Darkness in the World

"Are they coming yet?" Squirrelflight called. Breezy tugged Lionkit back by his tail and Squirrelflight snatched Hollykit by the scruff when she tried to scramble into the tree. Leafpool's last kit, still unnamed, was sitting neatly at Squirrelflight's paws, although even the patient gray tabby kit was beginning to bore.

"It won't be long," Leafpool murmured, concentrating hard as Nightcloud shuddered with another contraction. Fear scent came rank off her. Leafpool pressed a paw to Nightcloud's flank, she hissed, instinctively swiping a paw Leafpool. "Get your paws off!" Nightcloud hissed, wracked by another contraction. As it faded she saw fear in Leafpool's gaze. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just didn't expect it to hurt this much." 

"Well, it does," Leafpool mewed briskly, running her paw more gently across the black she-cat's flank. Nightcloud remembered how painful it'd looked when Leafpool had kitted four days ago. 

  "Here comes the first one," Leafpool mewed. "Breezy, when it arrives, nip the kitting sac with your teeth to release it." Breezy wriggled into the den, and Nightcloud heard a sigh from Squirrelflight. "Why did you have to leave me with the kits?" 

A small, wet bundle tumbled into the nest. A loud mew echoed through the den. Breezy gingerly plucked up a small black-and-white kit, laying him the den floor before licking him fiercely. A ragged breath came from the kit after a few long, agonizing moments.

"He's breathing!" Breezy announced. Hollykit blindly stumbled away from Squirrelflight while the ginger she-cat dragged Lionkit away from the newborn. Leafpool gently carried the kit over to Nightcloud's belly, where it started to suckle, letting out a tiny purr of content. Nightcloud feebly lapped at his pelt, and he turned his blind face to hers, mewing softly.

Nightcloud shivered.

It reminded her of Spiderpaw way too much. A vision flashed behind her eyes. A mottled brown she-cat was watching her in complete darkness. And then, she was real, a ghostly cat watching her with wide, gentle green eyes at the entrance.

Nightcloud stared blankly at her. A vague thought came of sounding an alarm, but she stayed silent. The cat padded forward, gently running at paw over the kit's spine. The kit mewed, as if disturbed, but he settled down, beginning to suckle again.

"You've done well." The cat murmured, "But you have done nothing to figure out the prophecy. Time is running out. I can say this once more: You will lead the cat of misfortune, so the stars may outshine the dark." The mottled cat tipped her head, her green eyes curious. "I will watch over you. Remember what you have to sacrifice for these kits to be yours." She nodded to the unnamed gray tabby, Hollykit, and Lionkit. 

She rested her muzzle on Nightcloud's head for a moment. "Always do what you think is right, even if it is against the warrior code." The StarClan cat's green eyes glowed for a moment as her body faded. Nightcloud shook her head, clearing it from the fog that shrouded it for a few seconds.

"Nightcloud! Are you all right?" Leafpool gave her a rough nudge with her nose. "I'm fine, Leafpool," Nightcloud mewed, although it was strained as the pain came back. Nightcloud's newborn mewed furiously. A contraction wracked her body, sending shudders up and down her spine. A tiny slimy kit slithered on to the den floor. It lay still, and even as Breezy desperately licked it, it remained cold and unmoving, no first-breath ruffling its fur. A third and fourth bundle slid out. Two tiny twin mews echoed in the den. Two more kits were placed by Nightcloud's belly. 

Leafpool leaned down to pluck up the dead kit, but Nightcloud swiped it away, dragging it to her belly. It was cold, and its eyes opened to reveal stunningly blue eyes. They were deep and frosty, but so full of life that Nightcloud swore she was living. She seemed to be living, and it mattered not that her flanks were still, for her eyes told that tale of a life that had never been lived.

"Frostshine," Nightcloud murmured, "She would have been a great warrior." Nightcloud's heart hardened with resolve. "She will be a warrior. A warrior of StarClan. That is her birth Clan, not WindClan." Squirrelflight hopped in and stepped over to press her nose to Nightcloud's ear. "I will always honor the warrior she is." Squirrelflight's warm breath tickled her ear. Leafpool purred and Breezy dipped her head, her green eyes locked on the kit with respect in her eyes.

"Frostshine... Frostshine," Leafpool mewed the name mournfully, and the wind carried the name, so when Squirrelflight and Breezy joined Leafpool's voice, it sounded like hundreds, as if all the StarClan cats were here to welcome the kit.

 _Thank you, mother_ , Frostshine's voice breathed in Nightcloud's ear, strong, yet small and sad. Nightcloud knew she would always miss the chance to know Frostshine, and to see her become a warrior with her siblings. That's how it should have been. Leafpool shouldn't have gotten pregnant. Nightcloud's litter should have survived.

Nightcloud looked down at Frostshine's body. For a second, just a second, Nightcloud could see what could have been. Frostshine, with her lithe, sleek, pure black body, running around the nursery with her three siblings, then her becoming an apprentice with three other cats beside her. Then she was at the outside of camp, leaning against a large gray tom, then her warrior ceremony, then her in the nursery, with two kits of her own.

Nightcloud looked at the black kit. He looked like her, lithe build, strong shoulders, but with Crowfeather's eye shape, and his long legs. She was sure he would have amber eyes.

 "Breezekit," She mewed decisively. She threw a quick glance at Breezy, but the she-cat's eyes were all for the kits, her green eyes blazing with joy. She would never know of the origins of Breezekit's name.

Nightcloud already knew what the next tom's name would be. "Blackkit. His pelt is the perfect shade." Breezy purred. "I think it's perfect," She mewed. Her tail-tip twitched, and she sighed with Hollykit wailed. "You're fine! Honestly, you'd think we were feeding her to foxes!" 

Leafpool pulled Lionkit and the tabby inside, laying on her side so they could suckle. They did, purring loudly, nearly masking the purrs from Nightcloud's kits. Lionkit rolled over, nearly crushing Jaykit, but Leafpool nudged him back.

_I shouldn't..._

Nightcloud knew it was a bad idea. But some part of her didn't care. Would this kit turn bad because of a name? Surely not?

She curled closer around her kits. The black-and-white kit turned a blind face to her. Resolve hardened her.

"Spiderkit..." She murmured, and she swore she saw a flash of Spiderpaw, his face sad, as if he knew what had to be done.


	12. Allegiances Update (Finally) WC and TC

Leader-Onestar-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Ashfoot-gray she-cat with white-flecked blue eyes

Medicine cat-Barkface-dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a short tail

Warriors

Crowfeather-gray-black tom with blue eyes

Wedfoot-gray tom with dark face, ears, legs, and tail

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Emberfoot-pale ginger tom with a darker face, ears, legs, and tail

Gorsetail-pale gray-and-white she-cat

Willowclaw-gray she-cat with green eyes

Leaftail-very dark ginger tabby tom with glossy fur and amber eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white and blue eyes

Tawnyfur-golden-brown she-cat

Queens

Nightcloud- black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, darker paws, and a white tipped-tail

Whitetail-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Onestar's kit, Heatherkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; one quarter moon)

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits, Harekit, a brown-and-white tom, Antkit, a light brown tom with a darker stripe down his back, white paws, and a darker tail-tip, and Kestrelkit, light brown tabby tom with a darker tail, white cheeks, muzzle, chest, front paws, and yellow eyes. One half moon)

Elders

Morningflower- lovely old tortoiseshell she-cat

_**ThunderClan** _

Leader-Firestar- ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy-Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Berrypaw** (cream tom with amber eyes)

Medicine cat-Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Hazelpaw** (small gray-and-white she-cat)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice, Honeypaw**  (small honey-brown tabby she-cat)

Cloudtail-white tom

 **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**  (gray tabby she-cat)

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**  (White she-cat with green eyes)

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom with green eye

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray tom with faded darker spots, and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Birchpaw**  (brown tabby tom)

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with dark flecks and green eyes (Mother to Dustpelt's kits, Foxkit, a reddish-brown tabby tom, Icekit, a white she-cat)

Daisy-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Longtail-pale tabby with black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	13. Allegiances Update RC, SC, and COC

Leader-Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy-Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat-Mothwing- small, dappled, golden tabby she-cat  
 **Apprentice,** **Willowpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors  
Blackclaw-smoky black tom  
 **Apprentice,** **Beechpaw**  (light brown tom)

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice, Minnowpaw**  (dark gray-and-white she-cat)

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Pouncepaw**  (ginger-and-white tom)

Stonestream-gray tom  
 **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**  (gray tom with a white chest)

Reedwhisker-black tom  
 **Apprentice,** **Ripplepaw** (dark gray tabby tom)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Elders

Heavystep-thickset brown tom

_**ShadowClan** _

Leader-Blackstar-white tom with black paws

Deputy-Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Toadpaw**  (dark brown tom)

Medicine cat-Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur-small brown tom  
 **Apprentice, Applepaw**  (mottled brown she-cat)

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**  (gray-brown tom)

Rowanclaw-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom deep amber eyes

Ivytail-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Snowbird-white she-cat with green eyes

Tallpoppy-brown tabby she-cat

Queens  
Tallpoppy-brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Marshkit, a gray-brown tom, Applekit, a mottled brown she-cat with green eyes, and Toadkit, a dark brown tom)

Elders  
Boulder-lithe gray tom

**_ Cats outside Clans _ **

Jay-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Breezey-black-gray she-cat

Raven-pure white tom with black ears and underbelly

'Mask'-gray she-cat with a darker mask (nicknamed 'Mask' by WindClan)


	14. A Lucky Attack

Nightcloud grunted as she pulled two limp kits over the ditch. Frostshine's body was cold, and Nightcloud's heart ached for the life Frostshine could have had.

Nightcloud shoved her longing down forcefully. She had other matters to deal with.

Like, perhaps, the wiggling kitten in her jaws.

Spiderkit squealed furiously, flailing his tiny limbs. Nightcloud huffed, irritated. "Well, if you weren't going to murder me, maybe it could have been different." She muttered around the kit. Pawing Frostshine's body over to the roots of a strong oak, she plopped both kits unceremoniously in a small cave formed by two roots. It was small, and the perfect size.

Quickly, Nightcloud dug a hole in the ground, but although her paws worked swiftly at the ground, the mewing of her kits and the wind rustling in the undergrowth became lost to her. Her mind traveled to the prophecy. One thought struck her.

 _She said do what I think is right! I don't think lying is a good solution!_  Doubt weaved its way to her, and her worry rose again.  _Should I do this? 'What you think is right,' is what she said. Does that mean... Not take the kits? I don't want to lie..._

Nightcloud glanced back as Spiderkit mewed weakly. The hole was almost done, deep enough for the small kits. Nightcloud reached a paw in all the way. Yes, defiantly deep enough. Her paws were frozen anyway. She couldn't dig more if she wanted to.

Swooping up, Nightcloud plucked Frostshine off the ground, dropping her in the hole. She landed with a dull thud. Nightcloud winched, but turned away, dragging a struggling Spiderkit out of the root-cave.

Nightcloud let Spiderkit to the ground. Grief nearly blinded her, but she raised her paw, ready to bring it smashing down onto the mewling kit. Just as her paw swung down, a heavy weight barreled into her, flinging them both over several roots, so they landed many feet away from the tree. And Spiderkit.

Rank scent rolled over Nightcloud and blunt claws lashed viciously at her sides, hard enough to make blood spurt out. Nightcloud snarled at the russet shape, slashing at its muzzle. Satisfaction flooded through her when it screeched. Exhilarated, Nightcloud feinted to the right when the cat slashed at her, but then her stomach flipped. This was no cat.

It was a fox.

The fox growled. Its teeth was bared and fur bristled. Nightcloud instinctively called a warning; it's what you were supposed to do when a fox caught you.

But it would be no use to her here. Not where she was alone.

The fox caught Nightcloud and slashed a long scar across her shoulder and neck. Nightcloud shrieked, but although the mark burned furiously, it made her angry. The fox tried to bite her ear, but Nightcloud launched herself upward, throwing herself angrily-and stupidly- at the fox, biting harshly into its neck. The fox screeched, slashing nimble front paws at Nightcloud's flanks.

 _I'm going to die_ , Nightcloud thought, terrified. Her kits would be raised by Squirrelflight and Leafpool, until they no longer needed milk. Then, Crowfeather would take them, and maybe remember her. And Nightcloud would with be with Frostshine, and whichever one of her kits joined them.

The fox clawed her belly, and Nightcloud snarled angrily, slashing the underside of its chin. She gave its belly a swift kick, and flipped herself over and darted from the fox's grip. The fox leapt on her, pinning her down violently. It buried its teeth in her neck. Nightcloud thrashed weakly in its grasp, but the fox held fast to her.

Nightcloud's vision blurred; her thrashing got weaker. Her eyelids drooped. She went limp.

Nightcloud suddenly jerked her muzzle up as a screech split the air. The fox yowl. Nightcloud was suddenly flung from the fox's grasp, hitting the tree and laying the ground, winded. The cat was gray, with a darker mask an on her face. She was nimble and thin, and fought the fox with swift blows that left bleeding marks on the russet pelt.

Nightcloud scrambled up clumsily and attacked, leaving a shallow mark on the fox's shoulder. She felt battered, but she nimbly dodged when the fox swiped and lashed her claws at the fox's eyes. The fox snarled, but seeing defeat, turned and ran, limping heavily from a mark on its leg.

Nightcloud let out a shaky breath. She quickly limped over to where Spiderkit was. He was still, not mewing, but cold and lifeless. Nightcloud collapsed, gathering Spiderkit in her paws. She felt like everything was closing around her, and the only thing that seemed real was Spiderkit, and the great weight on her chest.

The strange cat brushed her tail over Nightcloud's shoulder, and Nightcloud lifted her head weakly. She recognized this cat. This was Mask, a loner that lived on the edge of WindClan territory. She'd seemed nice enough the few times she's interacted with patrols. She never strayed into WindClan. No cat in the Clan knew her real name, so they'd nicknamed her Mask.

"Let's get you back to your cats," Mask whispered gently. She didn't question anything. She simply let Nightcloud grab Spiderkit and drop him in the hole with Frostshine. Mask laid her tail over Nightcloud's shoulders, while the she-cat tried to not think about Spiderkit. She'd hadn't expected it to hurt so much. She'd expected to feel like a hero, for saving the Clans from the terror her kit might have caused. But now, she only felt like a mother who'd let her kit die.

•~•~•~•~•

"I'm fine!" Nightcloud snapped harshly at Leafpool. The tabby didn't flinch, only continued to check Nightcloud's wounds. Squirrelflight was profusely thanking Mask, although the pale gray she-cat always brushed them off, saying she would never let a cat die; she'd hadn't done it nobly, just what any other cat would do.

Stinging pulps had been applied to her wounds, leaving Nightcloud to avoid breathing through her nose, least the gross scent drift up to her nose. On the way back to camp, she'd thought about what had happened over the past moon. Crowfeather, her kits, Leafpool, and her kits, the prophecy...

Oh, and the prophecy. That thing she'd hardly put any thought into. Like an idiot.

 _If Leafpool hadn't gotten pregnant, this wouldn't have happened,_ Nightcoud thought resentfully. Her kits might have been healthy. Even if they weren't, they'd be near Barkface. The best medicine cat in all the Clans.

"Well, bye. I'm glad I could help." Mask mewed, bringing Nightcloud back to reality. Mask's face was unreadable, like a mask. Oh, right, that's her name. Mask. Well, might as well sleep off these feelings, right?

"Hey, Nightcloud?" Nightcloud looked over to Leafpool as the brown tabby padded up to her. The gray tabby, Lionkit, and Hollykit all followed her. Leafpool had a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah, Leafpool? What do you want?" Leafpool pressed her nose to Nightcloud's fur for a moment, a gesture that, while not helping Nightcloud's pain, was appreciated all the same. "Well.." Leafpool's voice trailed off, and Nightcloud felt a surge of annoyance. "What?" She snapped harshly.

"Well, if you're taking my kits, they need to think you're their mother... So I was going to ask if they could sleep with you?" Leafpool looked nervous, and her voice was small and quiet, as if she was expecting Nightcloud to lash out at her again. But Nightcloud didn't feel the need to protest.

Even with her previous doubts in her mind.

"Sure," she mewed, scooping up the tabby by his scruff, and leading Hollykit and Lionkit to her nest. Blackkit and Breezekit were there still, cold, but still breathing strongly. Nightcloud curled into her nest, and Leafpool's kits immediately bundled in with Nightcloud's kits. Nightcloud felt surprised at how good it felt to have the three kits here. They blended in with her kits so well. The gray tabby kit was the same shade of gray as Ashfoot, with Crowfeather's blue eyes. Hollykit's black pelt and green eyes strongly reminded Nightcloud of Deadfoot. And then Lionkit; while he looked slightly out-of-place with his golden-brown tabby fur, Nightcloud could say the tabby came from her mother. And of course, his amber eyes came for Leafpool. But they'd just say it was Nightcloud.

Nightcloud laid her head down, but Hollykit stumbled over so she was in between Nightcloud's paws. Nightcloud smiled at the tiny kit, feeling a strange surge of affection for all the kits that nestled at her belly. Giving Hollykit a lick on her tiny black ears, Nightcloud rested her head.

•~•~•~•~•

Darkness surrounded Nightcloud. She was standing on it. It pressed around her from all sides, suffocating her. She stood on it, her paws lifted by some unseen force, keeping her up. 

The sound of pebbles skitting around behind her made Nightcloud whip around. Frostshine was outlined faintly by a white glow, with stars speckling her pelt. Only her pale eyes were clear, bright and shining. Spiderkit was behind her, and the strange cat with green eyes.

The glow the three cats gave off revealed a pebbled pathway, the tiny holes in between the rocks seemingly filled with stars. The brown cat watched Nightcloud with soft pride in her eyes. The cat stepped to Nightcloud, her paws not even parting the pebbles.

"You have done well, Nightcloud. Morningflower would be proud." The brown cat murmured, letting her long tail curl around Nightcloud's neck. She leaned forward and licked at the ruffled fur on Nightcloud's forehead.

"Who are you..?" Nightcloud asked, although she could feel weariness dragging at the edges of her vision. There were vague features the two shared. The same soft fur, the same eye shape, and the same details of their muzzles.

"Wrenflight. But my name hardly matters now... I'm so proud! The prophecy has been completed!"

"But I don't understand it!" Nightcloud felt like a helpless kit, unable to understand anything. She felt shocked and undignified when Wrenflight began to laugh, with Spiderkit and Frostshine chuckling softly with her. "Oh, my dear girl, you don't have to understand to complete something. Sometimes, the understanding comes afterward,"

"Really?" Nightcloud asked, wanting just a clear answer among the confusion and lies that seemed to follow her ever since she'd agreed to be Crowfeather's mate.

Wrenflight let out a breathy laugh, and Nightcloud felt Spiderkit and Frostshine on either side of her.

"Really,"


	15. Left Cursed

Nightcloud shoved a kit rather harshly up a slope. Hollykit and the still unnamed tiny gray kit were already over the slope, leaving her with Lionkit and Breezekit to shove up the slope. She'd said goodbye to Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Breezy late last night, hoping to make it to WindClan before sunrise tomorrow. So far, it looked like she would make it. The sky was dark, small stars shining brightly ahead.

Nightcloud felt Lionkit's paws on her ankle as he dragged himself blindly up the slope. She nudged him up. He squeaked as she did, but she shoved him up, letting him bump against Hollykit before she hauled herself up. For a second, she looked around. Trees, five times the height of Twolegs, stood around then. The tallest, and oak, was a few yards from them. A small hollow was at the base; not big enough for Nightcloud herself, but big enough for her stop, stash the kits, hunt and rest for a few minutes. The kits had begun to mew loudly for milk.

Nightcloud nudged Lionkit and that gray kit, the strongest of the kits, to their feet. They stumbled, but followed her when she curled her tail behind them. She nudged Hollykit with her paw, grabbing Breezekit's scruff and lifting him off the ground. The black kit was so tired he didn't respond when she picked him up, only a twitch of his leg showing him to be alive. She'd hadn't allowed them milk since nearly five hours ago, and they were now slow and tired.

She shoved the gray kit toward the hollow, Lionkit following on his own. Hollykit mewed loudly as she was pushed forward when the gray kit bumped into her. Lionkit flopped down and rolled over, mewing. Sighing around Breezekit's scruff, Nightcloud shoved Hollykit forward, setting Breezekit gently down beside her. She turned around, grabbing the gray kit before walking over to the tree and setting him in. Hollykit mewed loudly, Lionkit joining her while Breezekit stayed silent and still beside them. 

Nightcloud nudged Lionkit to his paws, letting him stand at his own speed, despite the gray kit's loud mewing from the tree. Hollykit stumbled to standing on her own. Picking up Breezekit, Nightcloud began to slowly guide the kits slowly to the hollow in the tree, although it was hard with the kits stumbling and mewing.

When they finally reached the hollow, Nightcloud pushed Breezekit in, Hollykit following him and Lionkit guided by Nightcloud's tail. They piled on each other like they were really siblings; it was endearing. Nightcloud wished she could've laid with her siblings at least once, but Gorsepaw had been killed before she was born, and Storkkit and Quailkit had both died quickly. Tiny Storkkit, a white kit with black ear tips, tail tip, and eyes were going to be green, had been stillborn, leaving Morningflower neglectful and distant for the first few moons of Nightcloud's life. Quailkit had died in a tunnel accident, sneaking out of camp in the early hours of dawn. While she was out, rain had started, hard and harsh. It weakened the tunnel, so when a Twoleg's cows had gotten out, stampeding over the moor, the tunnel had collapsed easily. After that, Morningflower never really came back until Nightcloud's apprentice ceremony. 

Nightcloud turned, padding out into the forest with her mouth open, tasting the freezing air for signs of prey. Nothing was in a twenty-yard radius, forcing Nightcloud to fan out if she wanted to find food. Without prey, her milk would dry up, and she herself would become weak and defenseless. She wouldn't let that happen to the kits curl up in the tree. She would also have to find prey fast, before a fox or badger, or StarClan forbid another cat, or the kits would mew loudly.

Wandering deeper into the woods, making sure to mark where she'd been, Nightcloud flitted her eyes around for any sign of living prey, or maybe even just some borage or burnet, or even just some cobnuts, but nothing revealed itself. How far would Nightcloud have to go before even a small mouse revealed itself? 

It just occurred to Nightcloud that she should climb the trees to find a squirrel nest, when a dead mouse was at her paws. She nudged it. Warmth was still in its body, and it didn't smell. It had a small bite mark at the neck, which was foreign to Nightcloud, as Clan cats nearly always broke the neck of the prey instead; it kept it fresher longer, and it made sure that the prey didn't suffer for long.

Deciding it was okay to eat, Nightcloud hungrily tore a mouthful off it, savoring the warm, salty taste in her mouth. It felt good to eat warm prey; all the prey she'd eaten in the last few days had been hard and cold from freezing winds; even now, the mouse was rapidly losing warmth, leaving Nightcloud scarfing it down, her stomach aching with hunger.       

Nightcloud opened her mouth, her senses vaguely muddied by the prey. Sighing, she leapt high, gripping the rough bark of the tree with her claws. Hauling herself up, she managed to scramble to a low branch. Leaping up, she hiked until she was at least twenty feet up. She dug her claws into the bark, waiting for her kill.

She didn't have to wait long; maybe ten minutes. A squirrel from above fell on Nightcloud's head on its way to its nest. She pounced, nearly falling but keeping a firm grip as she bit its neck. she looked up. In the squirrel's nest was there in the small hole in the side. She gripped the squirrel in her mouth, climbing to see inside the nest. 

Nothing was in the nest. Something might've been in it, but it was cold, a fading scent of squirrel in it. Nightcloud swished her tail, carefully climbing down the tree with the squirrel clutched in her jaws. She dropped the last few feet down, nearly catching her claw on the bark but saving her paw. She looked for her marks, and found claw marks on the base of a tree. 

Quickly, Nightcloud found her way back to the kits, but when she got there, her fur fluffed up with anger and terror. In front of where she'd hidden her kits, was another cat, a small gray she-cat; not from any of the Clans, her body shape didn't match the Clans, any of them. She was lean, missing any bulk that swimming against strong currents or hauling herself up trees would give her, and while she was wiry and most likely fast, she was missing the tall body the was common in WindClan, expect Tawnyfur, a young warrior and a good friend of Nightcloud's, and Ashfoot, who made up for it in the form of a witty mind and brute strength. And her fur was light, and she seemed to not have the cunning mind of a ShadowClan cat, although her lean shape suggested clever hunting in the coldest moons.

Nightcloud hissed furiously, launching herself at the cat; her claws dug into her spine, not enough to kill, but enough to stun her. Nightcloud dragged the cat away, getting several scratches on her stomach and her tail. The cat was thrashing violently, nearly forcing Nightcloud to let go or let her jaw get snapped. Nightcloud let go of the cat, getting forced back harshly by the cat's weight as the gray cat stumbled back. The cat whipped around angrily, her fur fluffed out. She was even tinier then Nightcloud had predicted; She was maybe half Nightcloud's size, and her side had scratches, not from Nightcloud, but long-healed scars that would never be hidden.

The cat launched herself at Nightcloud, claws out and teeth bared. She landed beside Nightcloud, her front claws lashing her flank, and her tail hitting Nightcloud's eyes, blinding her harshly. Nightcloud whipped around, meeting the cat and raking her claws down her shoulder and shoving her away harshly, only to dart back and jab her claws into the cat's chest. The cat yowled angrily, stumbling back. She seemed ready to fall over. The cat dragged herself over to where the kits were. Nightcloud hadn't noticed it, but her kits were mewing loudly. They only stopped when the cat came forward, flopping down weakly beside them.

"Get away from my kits!" Nightcloud snarled, baring her teeth and fluffing out her fur. The cat panted weakly on the ground for a few seconds. She didn't seem in any condition to talk, but she'd harmed Nightcloud's kits. Nightcloud's own wounds were burning harshly, and while the marks decorating her pelt weren't as skillful and WindClan or ShadowClan, the cat still had done some damage; at least Nightcloud could fix this with the small knowledge of herbs she had. The cat could die for all Nightcloud cared.

The cat looked up wearily, "These are your kits?" She said, looking pathetic. Blood was staining her pelt and the snow around her; a few drops had even dripped onto the kits, standing out brightly on Lionkit and the gray kit's pelt. Nightcloud blinked at the cat in shock; surely she'd been planning to steal or kill the kits.

"But, but you were.. Weren't you planning to kill them?" She said, feeling confused and angry and pitying at the same time. The gray cat's eyes widened. She seemed shocked, appalled even at the idea of killing a kit.

"No! Of course not!" She said. She struggled to her paws. Blood dripped from her wounds and she winced. That cat must be in agony. Deep cuts from Nightcloud's claws ran along her sides and flanks. Her ear had a nick in it Nightcloud hadn't noticed, but it was from her claws, fresh and dripping with blood. The snow was dyed red as blood dribbled from her wounds. She collapsed after just a few steps. Nightcloud rushed forward, inspecting the cat's wounds.

This cat was all-around wounded, several deep marks littering her pelt. Nightcloud gasped in shock. Her claws had done this..? What if this cat died, for no reason? Nightcloud could see the marks of a loner's life on her pelt. Old scars, some of which she must have gotten as a kit.

"What do I do what do I do?" Nightcloud muttered frantically whispered, shaking the cat harshly as her eyes started to close. "Stay awake!" She snapped, licking the wounds in a desperate motion. She didn't know what to do, other than keeping the cat awake. She was lost.

_Oh, StarClan, she's going to die... It's all my fault!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my works on Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/PlayerTwoArty


End file.
